


Lost Doll

by random_x13



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_x13/pseuds/random_x13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MiA tries to get Meto to see how very special he is. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Doll

  
  
“I'm a doll.”  
  
You're _my_ doll.  
  
“I can't feel anything.”  
  
I can feel you.  
  
“No one wants me.”  
  
You have no idea how much I do.  
  
“I'm broken.”  
  
Then I'll fix you.  
  
“I'm so lost.”

  
  
Sitting beside you, I took your hand and you tensed, looking at me with wide eyes. “You're not lost, Meto.” I whispered into the air between us. You shifted, and stared down at our clasped hands. Your fingers were beginning to squeeze mine back. I hid my thrill.

“I've been lost for a long time,” you admitted.

I couldn't take it anymore. I reached up and put my hand to the side of your head, cradling your precious face. I felt that you were shaking. Your phobia was getting the best of you. I had to act quickly. I spoke softly, so I wouldn't startle you. You suddenly seemed frail.

“But don't you see? I've found you. You're not lost anymore.” I looked as deep into your eyes as I would dare and stroked my thumb over your cheekbone.

You shook your head. “How...How did you find me?”

I couldn't help but to smile at such an innocent question. I let out a small gleeful chuckle. “Does it matter now?”

Your eyebrows slowly drew together. My smile faded as I tried to figure out what you were trying to say with your eyes.

You're so beautiful and handsome. Terrifying and cute. Loud without a sound, and I absolutely adore you to the pit of my core.

“I can't... I can't...” Despite your vocal abjuration, you closed your eyes and leaned your face into my hand, whispering those same words over and over against my wrist, like invisible cobwebs dancing along my skin.

My body moved involuntarily and my forehead touched to yours, bringing the tips of our noses to meet in a silent shock of electricity. Your eyes remained closed, and I allowed my own to flutter shut as well.

“How did you find me, MiA?” Your unsure words came out in a whisper.

I let out a shaky sigh and sniffled. I was actually fighting back tears, though I was unsure why. “I found you when I brought you home, all packaged up and pretty.” My other hand found its way to the other side of your head, and buried itself in your curled hair. “P-perfect.”

“I'm not perfect anymore. Not out of the box. I'm devalued-”

“Stop that, Meto.” I pressed my fingers into your scalp, desperately holding you to me. I was thankful, after all, that you hadn't shoved me away yet. “You will always be perfect to me, like a favorite toy.”

“I'm... a toy?” Your voice sounded strained as your arms slowly, slowly wrapped themselves around my neck.

I chuckled and lifted my head to press a kiss to your forehead through black bangs. “You keep wanting to be a doll, don't you?” I lifted your face so I could see you, but you kept your eyes closed, as if you wanted to hide.

“Would you keep me even though I'm broken?” Your eyes opened then, and they had such a sparkle in them.

I was stunned for a moment before I could reply, the words getting stuck in my throat. “I'll fix you,” I said. “I'll keep you and fix you no matter what, because you're my favorite.”

Your mouth was so warm and soft when I finally felt it with my own. The bits of cold metal adorning the corners only made your warmth that much more real. Your lips parted just a little and you breathed into me and you tasted like the sweets that you had eaten a while before. There was also your taste, and if it weren't for that I would have choked on the sweet.

I instantly became addicted to your taste, and I wanted more.

So much more from my perfect, scary, favorite doll.

 

 

................

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them etc. ........................Also, I'm a little doped up on painkillers right now [I hate infections] so this came from... I'm not sure where.


End file.
